Sacrifice
by Bardock92
Summary: Staring into the face of death, Other Wybie makes one last stand against the Other Mother. A reflection and tribute to Other Wybie, proving that even those who seem defenseless against evil can make a difference in the end. First Coraline fic, be gentle.


Disclaimer: I don't own Coraline, which kinda sucks.

He could hear her steps as she marched down the stairs, oh what powerful and hateful steps were they. He had knowingly and willingly helped Coraline escape, he could admit this to himself.

But how in the name of God would he explain this to _her_?

The Other Mother.

The Beldam herself.

He knew that if anyone in this Other World addressed the Other Mother as The Beldam or Beldam in short, they would most likely not live to regret their mistake. However, he had already made his decision. He had no regrets in what he had done not a single lament.

He knew that Coraline would've died in the darkness had he not intervened, the Other Father and the Other Bobo did not have the heart to stand in her way. Perhaps they wanted to, but he knew they that they wouldn't.

Coraline, despite in the brief time that he knew her; was his friend. His only friend for that matter, even if he did have brief conversations with the Cat. Coraline Jones was partially the reason he existed; he was just a tool made to entertain her.

He knew that death was coming for him on high heels, but he would stand without fear and look directly into the face of evil and temptation.

The door flew open, with a tall silhouette shaking in uncontrollable rage.

"You…I told you NOT to interfere!"

As the widow screamed, he braced himself for the worst to come. He would not be broken here, not by this creature that called itself a mother of all things.

She grabbed him violently, holding the collar of his shirt and staring into his black eyes with her own. The same eyes, yet completely different at the same time.

"You dare to defy me! I CREATED you! You owe your very EXISTENCE to me you little wretch!"

She tossed him through a nearby table, and twitched as he hit the ground with force; but he did not feel pain. It was impossible for him to feel any such feeling, though he was alive he knew the life he led wasn't even real. A life that cannot feel pain is no life at all, a cold reality would be better than experiencing this horrifying illusion he called a life.

He knew that he would not live to see another day in this world, or any world for that matter. She would make certain of that, the only thing he regretted is that he could not see Coraline again.

"Tell me, you worthless piece of garbage; how does it feel to be completely useless. In a few moments, you will no longer be among the living in this world. But before I dispose of your pathetic figure, I have one question for you; what do you have to gain by betraying me? In doing so you've lost everything."

He regained his strength, pushing himself upward with his one remaining hand. His lips stuttered, and then there came sound.

"I-I h-have m-m-much to g-gain. C-C-Coraline is m-my f-f-friend…f-f-friend's d-d-don't b-betray one another. I h-have n-n-nothing t-to l-l-lose…I am a-already d-d-dust, only w-with a s-s-shell. I h-have n-not l-l-lived a l-l-life b-but n-n-now C-C-Coraline c-c-can. And even if s-she does c-c-come b-back h-here s-s-she w-will b-beat y-y-y-you."

She glared at him, her pitch black eyes looked as if they could pierce his soul if had one.

"Y-Y-You h-have l-l-lost…B-B-B-B-Beldam."

She lunged, and then there was only black.

***Later On***

Coraline made her way up to the Other Bobo's room, having already retrieved two of the ghost eyes. And then she saw something that struck her deeply, on the nearby cord hung the former clothes of a friend she had known for so little time.

"Oh Wybie…"

They dangled there, as soulless and as bodiless as before. Had anything changed? Was there anything there to begin with? Was the friend who was now nothing more than mere shards of his own remains, who had knowingly sacrificed himself for her sake and her sake alone…had he ever truly been alive in the first place?

As unlikely as it seemed…

…even for how brief it had been….

…Wybie had lived.

FIN.


End file.
